Let's Move On
by NaiShiteru
Summary: Oz, a wealthy student, and Gil, a normal citizen, meet in a city when they're on vacation. They can't separate from each other, so they start meeting secretly, distroying their previous lifes. Will this sacrifice be worthy in the end? AU-GilXOz
1. Prologue: Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ** Pandora Hearts is not mine. It's Mochizuki Jun's. It's only for fun, and I don't win any money with it.

_I would like to say, that this story is inspired by The Lady with the Dog, from Anton Chejov. I don't know if there are any similarities in the things that happen. (Maybe yes...) but, I wouldn't like if people thought that this story is a copy of the other, because it isn't, nor it is meant to be. I just took some ideas, and managed to make my own plot. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this, and check out the other story if you want. Reviews are welcome. Please enjoy the story._

_Ah, Oz may seem a bit possesive and OOC sometimes, but it isn't accidentally. It's on purpose. Still, I'll try to write as IC as possible._

* * *

><p>It was a hot day. It was still early spring, but it sure felt like summer. The sun was shining brightly. There were no clouds in the sky, and it was a beautiful blue. The streets were full of people who also wanted to enjoy the brightness. The old looking buildings caused shadows that gave a refreshed feeling. The sound of a near fountain, the people talking, the merchants shouting and talking about their products, it all gave the place a nice feeling.<p>

Gilbert was walking down the street, trying to ignore all those people. He walked with his hands buried in his pockets. He wasn't as young as he could be. He had turned 26 almost a year ago, so he would be 27 soon. It was time for him to settle down, his brother always said, but that was impossible for Gilbert. He was really handsome, and his loyalty and good looks made many girls fall for him, but he just ignored that kind of feelings. He wasn't used to that. He was once in a relationship, when he was younger, and the result of a rupture and a heartbreak made him swear to stay away from girls. He felt sad when the girls left, heartbroken, but he always said, it would be better for them.

Another thing his brother used to comment, were his manners. He suggested that he should take part in their adoptive family's business. Gilbert didn't like that…He just wanted to stay away from money. Since he was a kid, his job had been looking over other, stronger people, assuring they were okay. He wasn't fit for being a leader; he was the submissive one. The servant. The follower. That was it. And yet, twelve years later, he was the same. He didn't want much money; he had everything necessary for living. His job wasn't the best in the world, but it wasn't the worst, and that was what Gilbert needed. His brother, on the contrary, had actually taken over the big company. He had decided to live a wealthy life, full of good things.

While walking down the streets he looked at his reflection in one of the display windows. His golden, sad looking eyes pierced his figure. He had black raven hair, long, and sort of wavy, and since it was a hot day, it was tied back in a small pigtail, with a blue ribbon. He was tall, and was wearing a black coat, with jeans and a white shirt: never too formal when he wasn't on business.

He was on holiday, he had longed for one for long. He had told his boss he was going to stop working for a while, and just went to that city, near the Mediterranean Sea, far away from his home.

Gilbert sighed as he continued walking. He was tired, tired of thinking.

"Why the hell am I thinking about this? I am on holiday, so shouldn't I stop thinking?" He asked himself.

He had left the busy street and gotten into a quieter one. Suddenly, someone collided with him. Gilbert almost fell to the ground, but managed to stay standing. He glanced at the person who was in front of him. It was a young boy, he was blonde, and had green eyes. He quickly ran away, probably running behind something or someone. Gilbert turned his head, watching as the boy ran away, and laughed. Then he continued walking around the streets he was going to see for almost a month.

Afterwards, he tried to change his attitude. He tried to seem cheerier, and smiled. He looked at every shop he saw, but he didn't buy anything. He never bought anything, unless he really needed it. He was really tired of walking, and a bit hungry. He looked at clock that was placed in the wall, and saw it was already 2 PM, so he decided to eat somewhere.

He went to the first restaurant he saw. It was near a garden. The trees gave it a refreshing feeling. He sat at a table in the terrace, and waited for the waiter to come. He looked around, and saw the boy from earlier in the next table.

He smiled and ordered something to eat. He ate quickly and paid. While he was waiting for the waiter to give him the change, the boy came to his table to talk to him.

"Sir! I'm sorry, but I need help." The boy said.

"I'm sorry…I don't have much money, you see." Gilbert excused himself, thinking he was begging for money, but he regretted it. Just by looking at his clothes, and at his accent, Gilbert could identify that the boy came from a very wealthy family.

"No, I'm not asking for money. You see…I have a rabbit. It's not mine; it's my friend's. And it got lost…and if I don't have it, then she'll kill me without doubt. I already asked everyone, but they don't want to help." The boy said.

Gilbert just looked blankly at him.

'It would be fun walking around, wouldn't it?' He thought.

"Well…wait some minutes, and then I'll help you, okay?" He said.

"Yes! I'm going to wait here." The boy said.

Gilbert stood up and went inside. There, the waiter returned the money. He then walked to his table and told the boy to stand up. Together, they went out of the terrace, and went to the garden.

"Tell me about that rabbit. What does it look like?" Gilbert asked, looking forward to help the boy.

"Well…it's black. Pitch black, like your hair. It has a white ribbon tied around the neck, and a red one tied around his left ear." The boy explained.

"Where did it run to?"

"Well…I was sitting there, and suddenly it ran to you, but you didn't notice it. Afterwards it ran to this garden, I think." The blonde said.

"Well…let's look for it. Let's go to the orchard first. Maybe it will be eating some carrots." Gilbert suggested.

"Thanks…sir…." The boy said.

"Gilbert. Just call me Gilbert. Not sir or anything." He said.

"Okay, you also don't look old enough to be called sir. I'm Oz, by the way. Oz Vesalius." Oz said.

Vesalius. That was the name of one of the wealthiest families in the business Gil's adoptive family was in.

"How old are you, Gilbert?" Oz asked.

"I'm 26 right now, but soon I'll turn 27." He answered.

"Oh…" He looked disappointed. "I'm 18, but I'm going to turn 19 soon."

Gil noticed a black thing moving. He ran towards it, leaving Oz behind, and tried to catch it, succeeding in it. It was a rabbit. He gave it to Oz.

"Is this the rabbit you were talking about?" He asked.

"Yes! That's it! Thanks Gilbert!" He exclaimed, suddenly hugging him.

Gilbert wasn't used to that sort of contact. He was actually distant when talking to other people: the less contact, the better. That was why he was actually surprised. More when he thought about where the boy came from.

"Well…what are you doing here?" Gil asked.

"Oh, I'm a student, but I'm on holiday here. I'm alone, you see. My friend, well, better said, my step-sister, stayed at home." Oz said. "And you?"

"I needed some vacation. I'm staying a whole month, so I can relax." Gil said.

"Oh, then, maybe we can meet some other time." Oz suggested. "Where are you staying?"

"Oh… I don't know the name." He lied. It wasn't that he didn't want the blonde to visit him. It was that he was scared that someone saw them more than once together, and then saw Oz going to his hotel. He was afraid of what people would say. "But I'm sure we'll meet on the streets somewhere."

"Yes, you're right! I'm staying in the hotel near the beach." Oz said.

'The luxurious hotel.' Gilbert thought.

"But, most part of the day, I'm not there. I usually wander around the streets." He said.

"Nice." Gilbert said. "Anyway, I have to go back to my hotel. Goodbye."

He left as quickly as he could. He feared that it would become a personal conversation. That was the thing he feared most. Talking about him, about his past, his life…that sort of thing. That was so stupid. He hated it. His brother was right: he wasn't the most sociable person in the world. The only people he talked to, were his boss, a creepy man that went by the name Xerxes Break, his colleagues, Sharon, Reim, and the others; his brother Vincent, and if it could be called a conversation, sometimes he talked to Vincent's servant, Echo. That's why, he was afraid of the young boy. He was afraid that he would open himself way to Gilbert's heart. That's why he decided to stop the conversation at that point. Better if he never met that boy again.

He walked to the hotel, without noticing that a certain person was following him. A boy that wanted to be Gil's friend. A boy that wanted to discover the person Gil was. That kind Gil, behind his mask of coldness and distance. Oz was sure that there existed a kind creature, in Gil's heart, because he was the only one who had taken time to help him. To help a stranger he didn't even know, a stranger he would probably never see again. And it wasn't because he had noticed his wealthy status: He had wondered if Oz was asking for money. Gil had helped him, because he only wanted to.

Oz memorized the name of the hotel, the street, the borough, and went back home.


	2. Prologue: Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Pandora Hearts is NOT mine, it's Mochizuki Jun's. Only for fun and I don't win any money with it.

* * *

><p>Gil spent the next two or three days locked in his own hotel room. He didn't want to go out. If he wanted to talk to someone then he would only go out and have a seat at the hotel café. There, he talked to many different persons, older, younger, around his age, male or female. He would usually drink coffee while discussing facts about politics, sports, computers, technology and the daily news. It wasn't the best thing Gil could do, but it kept him entertained.<p>

He didn't like that sort of talking. He didn't like talking at all. Vincent would always say that he was a man of few words. And Gilbert totally agreed with his brother. The only thing he usually talked about was work. He didn't have any other theme of conversation, since his past was taboo. It wasn't like it was bad, horrible, disgusting. He just didn't like when people dig around his private issues.

Gilbert considered himself a very simple man. It was really easy: Talking about superficial things that were interesting. The other persons could talk about themselves if they wanted. He was more than happy to help. The only thing was leaving him out. He was made for help, not for asking. If he had a question he would always think about the answer himself. That's how it always has been, since he was a small kid. No asking to others. They may complicate you more than can help you.

The young raven haired man looked out of the window in his tiny room. The days had been spectacular: No clouds filled the sky. The sun shone brightly, giving a feeling of comfort. Still, he had spent them in his room.

He knew he would meet that boy. That's what scared him. He didn't want to give away his secrets. Since the moment he saw the blonde, he knew he was strong willed. He looked the kind of person who knows what they want. And that also meant, there was nothing, not a single thing, that would keep them away from their goal.

Gilbert usually liked that kind of personality. He wished he would have such a strong will, but it wasn't like that.

Tired of thinking, and tired of being between four walls, he went out.

His legs moved on their own. He followed his instinct, smiling. He noticed that the streets weren't as full as they were back then. Actually, the town was really small.

A refreshing breeze started to blow. Gilbert closed his eyes and sat on a bench, feeling the salty air against his skin.

"There you are!" A voice said. He heard steps that ran towards him.

Gil opened one eye and saw the blonde young man in front of him. He rested his hands on his knees, looking straight in the eye of the older one.

"I looked for you those two days. You never showed up in any corner of any street. And I walked for long!" The other happily said.

"…I was in my room." Gilbert said.

"I see. I wanted to thank you properly for what you did." The young man said.

"Oh, it was nothing, you don't have to thank me."

"You're wrong. If my… umm…friend had noticed that I lost his rabbit, then she'd have killed me. I'm not lying. She's very possessive when it comes to her animals." Oz said. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Not at all." Gil responded. He was scared questions about him would just pop out, but actually, he wanted it. He wanted the boy to ask about him.

"Come with me, let's eat something!" Oz suggested.

Gil obediently stood up and followed the boy around.

"You know these streets pretty well, don't you?" He asked.

"Yes. I've been wandering around here for one week. It's interesting to look at the people and try to imagine what their lives are." Oz said. "What about you, Gil?"

"Me? Oh…I'm not sure. I usually don't look at the people around me. I'm lost in my thoughts." He said.

"That's not good, Gilbert." Oz reprehended. "You look like the kind of person who is always thinking. You've got to stop thinking sometimes. You don't know how fun it is to worry about nothing for some hours."

Gil knew the younger man was right. He didn't know how he figured out, but he was right.

"Yes…but there's nothing fun around me." He said.

"Maybe…I think you should laugh more often. If you look happy and cheerful, then happy and cheerful things will happen to you." Oz said.

"Again, how old are you?" Gil suddenly asked.

"I'm turning 19 soon." He informed.

"How can you say such things with so little age? It's amazing. You talk like a professional philosopher." He said.

Oz blushed a bit. "Thanks!" He just said.

They arrived at an ice cream parlour. Oz ordered two chocolate, strawberry and melon ice creams. He gave one to Gilbert, paying both.

"Thanks Oz, but it wasn't necessary. I can pay my own ice cream." He said as he licked the cold dessert.

"I know, but didn't I tell you that I wanted to thank you?" Oz said. "Anyway, I think we're going to see each other more than once here. Just think about how many persons live in one area and you'll have your answer. Why don't we talk a bit about ourselves, just for knowing what we can talk about, and what we can't talk about." Oz suggested.

'There it goes…the damned question.' Gil thought. Still, he was sure that he didn't mind talking about him, not with this boy.

It was really strange for him, since the closest he got to another person was to know what languages they knew and if they finished school or not. He didn't feel secure talking to others, but this boy…Oz changed everything. He felt like he could count on him. Like they had known each other forever. Although at first he didn't like him, now he liked it. He liked talking to Oz. Even if he thought Gil was easy to tease and to make fun of, he liked his presence. It was a kind, naïve and innocent presence. At the same time, it was daredevil and daring.

"I…I don't feel secure talking now." Gil answered.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Oz asked. "Of course, let's go! I know a nice place."

That was the kind of thing he liked about Oz. He didn't have to give many explanations, and still the younger knew what he meant, or what he wanted. He knew when things had to stop. When it was enough of childlike behaviour and when he had to act like the nineteen year old he was.

They went to a small beach. It was between two high cliffs: one on the right, one on the left.

"Now you can talk. There's nobody else here." Oz explained.

"I want to know one thing, Oz." Gil said. "Why…why do you want to be my friend? It's something I don't understand. There're so many people around your age. I'm older, and more stupid. And…well, still, you insist. Why? There're so many interesting people out there; I'm not interesting at all. With your precedence, you could talk to anybody in the world, even the most important person."

"That's right, I can talk to anybody in the world. I just have to say that I'm from the Vessalius household, and then they'd probably knee down and kiss my shoes. I can talk to the most important person in the world, and still, they aren't as interesting as you are. You may say you're stupid, older, not interesting. Gilbert, you can say anything you want, I'll still want to be your friend. Why, you ask? It's simple. I've seen in you something I've never seen in anybody else. You are the most loyal person I've met. I can feel it. You don't care about yourself, now do you? You always make sure the others are save before caring about you. I don't like that. You should take care about yourself a bit more; but it's impressive. Also, you were the only person in a whole town who took time to listen to me… to help me. That's what moved me. You didn't do it for money, did you? You even wondered if I was begging for money. Yeah, right. So, that's the answer." Oz said.

"You…you think so?" He asked.

"Yes Gilbert." The other insisted.

"Please, call me Gil if you want."

"Maybe there're things you've done and I'll never know about them. But I don't care. I want to know you, I want to know how you are, not what you've done." Oz said.

"Well, I want to know you as well." Gil said.

Oz giggled. "Now it's my turn to ask why."

"Because you insist so much, and also because I've never met such a young person like you with such a strong will." He answered.

"You see? Both of us have different reasons but we want the same. Let's be friends. That way, we won't be bored in this town." Oz suggested. "Still, you should know that I love to tease people. It's so fun seeing their reactions."

"I…I don't care. I want to be your friend, too. " Gil said.

Both stayed there, not moving, sitting on the sand, and feeling the sunshine. The sea was brave, but at the same time relaxing. Oz sighed and laid his back on the warm sun. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

Gil was ashamed. He didn't like doing things like that. For example, jumping. He assured that there was nobody looking, and then he lied next to Oz. He also closed his eyes and tried to capture every sound.

Oz's breathing, the seagulls, the sea, the wind…everything was perfect. He also fell asleep, next to Oz, making sure his new friend was all right. They lied like that, like old friends who had reencountered.

Gil opened one eye. He didn't know how much time had passed, but his vision was a bit blurred. He saw knew that the sun was setting down, but he didn't stand up. He looked to his right, were Oz should be, but he wasn't there. Then he sighed.

'Maybe it wasn't a good idea to trust him' He thought to himself. That's when he heard laughing.

Oz kneed down, looking down on Gil. He handed the black haired young man a hand.

"You sleepy head! It looks like you were tired! Let's go back!" Oz said and started to run.

Gil ran behind him, laughing. He felt happy. He was happy to have a friend that had nothing to do with work or family.

After a long race, both counterparts stopped and went to their own hotel. Oz followed Gil, although he didn't notice. Once he disappeared trough the hotel lobby, the blonde sighed and went back.

'Maybe…maybe it isn't so bad. I actually like talking to him. It feels so good. I'm…I'm happy to have known Oz.' Gil thought as he entered his room.

He took a shower, getting rid of the sand that glued on his skin. He felt happy inside. A feeling he had never felt before. He felt…

'Complete! That's it.' He thought. 'It's sad that after some weeks we won't see each other anymore.'

Gil didn't mentally reply to his other argument. He didn't want to avoid the moment, but he didn't want it to come soon. He knew it was there, but he accepted it. That was why he wanted to meet him more often, before it was too late.


	3. Prologue: Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Pandora Hearts is not mine, it's Jun Mochizuki's. I don't win any money with it, and it's only for fun.

_So, sorry for the late update. Sorry for the short chapter as well, (^^;) But my ideas have disappeared, and I don't know how to continue this story, I mean, I know, but I don't get the words written, so expect slow updates. Still, I'll give it my best. Hope that I didn't dissapoint you much, and thanks so much for the lovely reviews! I love you all!_

* * *

><p>Gil sat on his bed, Oz sitting next to him. He was smiling at the older man, and he smiled back. Already two weeks had passed by. Gil still didn't understand how exactly he befriended the younger boy, but he didn't care. That boy…he was his cure. He made sure that Gil felt comfortable around him, making sure he felt good. That's what impressed him most, how someone could care so much about him.<p>

The raven-haired man shook his head. He couldn't care less. The only thing he wanted was the blonde's company, and that's what he had. They had started meeting every day, and Gil couldn't imagine how he would survive without the other. He had longed such a friendship for a long time.

"Gil!" The younger said in a serious tone. "Why do you look so serious? You should be smiling. You're no fun."

"Oz, come on, don't fuss over something like this." Gil replied.

"I'm not fussing over anything. It's only that you always look so concerned. Come on, I know you have lots of problems, and you know I have lots of problems as well. But I don't want you to feel so sad. Let's just forget about our lives for some weeks, let's have fun and be happy. Don't you think so too?" Oz explained.

Gil smiled. "Yes, Oz, you're right. It's stupid…I'll smile for your sake! What do you want to do today?" He asked.

"Uhhh, I don't know. Do you want to go to the beach?" The blonde suggested.

"Again?" Was the only reply.

"Well, do you want me to tease Gil like I always do?" The younger said.

"No, don't start again, Oz! I forbid you. You always make fun of me. It's stupid!" Gil sighed.

"It was a joke, Gilbert!" The younger tried to explain.

Gil threw himself to his bed and closed his eyes. He didn't want to go out. He wanted to stay like that, hearing Oz's breathing. He could feel his heart pounding fiercely. He tried to hide his blushing face under a pillow, acting just as if he was tired.

"We…we could just stay here…" Oz said calmly, his voice trembling a bit.

"Yeah… you bet!" Gil laughed.

"N-No, I-I mean it. It's like the first time I'm here…" Oz insisted. Gil could feel it: the air was heavy. Oz was nervous.

"Oh, well, let's go to the park then." Gil suggested.

Contrary to most of the times, Oz just followed obediently, without saying anything, without replying or protesting. While going out, Gil had no idea of what was happening inside Oz.

Poor Oz had a storm of feelings fighting in his brain. He was really scared, and he didn't know why. He wanted to hold his friend's hands and tell him nice things, but he wasn't sure if that was okay. He just stayed quietly behind him.

Gil sat on the first bench he saw. The air was cold, there was nobody on the street and the clouds filled up the sky. Probably a storm would show up after some hours. He smiled at Oz and told him to sit down, however the emerald eyed boy refused.

The younger one was nervous and felt uneasy. He didn't want to sit, but he didn't want to stand up either. He wanted to be by Gil's side, but at the same time he wanted to go to the end of the world and hide there. On the other side, Gil felt uneasy as well. He wanted to hug Oz, but he was sure he wouldn't be accepted. He started feeling like that about a week after meeting him. He just knew it was wrong. Although they lived in a place where those kinds of things were allowed, he just couldn't accept it. He felt so weird, looking at the troubled Oz. He wanted to make him happy, but there was nothing he could do. He just sighed, as he tried to smile.

"Say Gil…have you ever loved someone?" Oz asked.

"Well, yes…Long time ago. But she was cruel…so cruel that I vowed that I would never love anyone else. I want to keep that promise." He replied. "Why?"

"Be-because my heart's been aching for some time…" Oz said.

"I-I don't understand? How? Why has it been aching? Do you love someone?" Gil asked, trying his best to hide his blush.

"Y-yes, I think so. I'm in love…well, I don't know, but I it's so painful. I know they don't love me back, and still, I can't get enough. I want to be with them so badly…my heart…m-my…" Oz wanted to say but started to cry.

"Oh, don't cry Oz…come on here…" Gil said, hugging him.

"I…Gil! I CAN'T…" Oz shouted.

He made sure nobody was around. Afterwards he jumped in Gil's arms, feeling better. He looked up, at the golden irises, while crying. His hands touched the silk skin of the raven-haired man. Then they moved to his neck, and the next Oz knew, was that he was leaning closer to him. He could Gil's breathing, his burning cheeks, and he could feel his heart beating, just as his own. He closed his eyes and took the first move. He kissed his lips softly and quickly went back. He didn't believe what he had done.

"O-Oz!" Gil flushed. His cheeks were burning. "You…you can't do this!"

The older one rested his head on Oz's. Then he felt happy. In a sad way.

'So…this is what's been happening?' He thought.

"Y-you're sure…you feel this way?" He panted, trying to get the words to come out.

"I…I know you don't feel like that, but yes…I'm in love with you, Gil." Oz cried.

Gil held his chin, looked in his eyes and kissed him softly.

"I've felt this way as well…since I met you. You've made me feel like nobody else has managed before." He said tenderly, trying to look serious.

"I…is this true, Gil? Are you saying the truth, or are you just trying to cover it up?" Oz cried.

"What do you think? I think you've known me enough to know I don't say things like that." He looked furious.

"I…I…" Oz tried to say something, but his heart couldn't take it, so he stood up and quickly ran away, crying from happiness, or from sadness, Gil couldn't tell.

"Oz!" He stretched his hand, trying to catch him. "Oz! Don't run away! OZ!"

He stood up and tried to run behind the younger man, not knowing where he had gone. When he was passing under some trees, he heard a loud crash, and rain started to gush down. He thought of Oz, who wasn't wearing any jacket, and started to run. His vision was blurred because of the rain, but he didn't need to think long after deciding to go to the beach.

The lightning and bolting made everything worse. He tried not to slip when he ran, but he didn't manage it. After standing in the rain, on his knees, he stood up and continued running until he went to the place where he and Oz fell asleep, two weeks ago.

He found him, sitting on the sand, drawing something on the sand, while freezing and shivering. He was still crying, and he didn't notice Gil's steps behind him. He continued crying until he felt a jacket on his small body. He turned around and saw Gil. He stood up, and tried to run away, but he didn't. His body reacted wrong, and went to Gil. He hugged him, and felt his warm body against his wet, cold self.

"I'm sorry, Gil…I'm just scared of what I've done." He said.

"Don't worry, my dear. I'm scared as well, but once, you told me we had to smile, and face this vacation without our personal problems, and I want to do that. You don't have to be scared, because I'll give my best to you, don't worry." He said, while trying to calm his lover down. "Now, let's go to my home, I don't want you to get sick."

"I…I…I love you, Gil." The blonde said, while walking by the older one's side, his head resting on Gil's body, and the hand of the raven haired on his shoulder, protecting him from the evil of the world.


End file.
